<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Buwanang Dalaw by nezukos</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22630984">Buwanang Dalaw</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nezukos/pseuds/nezukos'>nezukos</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Girl Kyungsoo, PLEASE WAG NIYO BASAHIN KUNG AYAW NIYO NG GIRLSOO, about period</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Filipino</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 09:41:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,819</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22630984</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nezukos/pseuds/nezukos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bukod sa first day ng period ni Kyungsoo, sinabayan pa siya ng kamalasan sa daan.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Buwanang Dalaw</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: Hindi ko po fetish ang girlsoo. Sunod, di Ko hinihiling na maging babae si Kyungsoo. Pangatlo, work of fiction ito. FICTION OKAY? KATHANG ISIP PO.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Period.</p><p>Hindi ito yung tuldok na ginagamit sa kada dulo ng isang pangungusap. Bagkus, ito lang naman ang mga araw na pinakaayaw ng mga kababaihan.</p><p>Period. Menstruation. Regla. Buwanang dalaw.</p><p>Punyeta.</p><p>Hindi sana papasok si Kyungsoo dahil sa sobrang sakit ng kanyang puson, mga binti at pati na rin ang kanyang likuran. Para pa siyang natatae pero hindi naman dahil isa ito sa mga nararanasan ng mga kababaihan tuwing may dalaw.</p><p>Maayos ang pananamit ni Kyungsoo tuwing pumapasok sa opisina. May kaunting make-up para mas presentable, simple lang ang ayos ng buhok na madalas nakalugay lamang. Swerte siya sa ayos ng kanyang buhok dahil may natural curls ang dulo nito na laging kinukwestyon ng marami kung kinukulot ba niya iyon araw-araw. Sagot niya, malaking hindi.</p><p>Kaya naman ngayong period niya, kahit anong ayos niya sa sarili, pakiramdam niya ay mukha pa rin siyang losyang. Haggard. Panget na panget siya sa sarili sa araw na ito.</p><p>Papasok sa trabaho, tumatagal ng higit kumulang isang oras ang kanyang byahe. Tatlong sakay. Tricycle, dalawang sakay ng jeep. Madalas hirap pa siyang makasakay.</p><p>Gaya ngayong first day ng period niya.</p><p>Lahat naka-mask, pero siya, walang enerhiya magsuot ng mask. Iritable pa siya sa katabi niyang natutulog na lalaki na konti na lang at babagsak na ang ulo sa balikat niya. Pero buti na lang at hindi dahil iritang-irita na siya. Iritang-irita siya sa usok na nalalanghap, sa mga katabi niyang halos tulog o baka nagtutulug-tulugan lang kaya siya halos lahat ang taga-abot ng bayad ng mga pasahero sa bungad.</p><p>Kaso andyan na. Wala na siyang magagawa. Kaso tangina wala siyang enerhiya kunin ang alcohol sa bag niya at magpahid man lang sa mga kamay. May katakot-takot pa naman na sakit na NCOV.</p><p>Ang matindi pa, papasok pa lang siya, ang utak niya pauwi na.</p><p>Kaso hindi pwede.</p><p>Pagkababa sa huling parte ng byahe niya sa isang lugar sa Quezon City, habang naghihintay makatawid, ang isang manong sa tabi niya biglang dumura.</p><p>Gumusot ang mukha ni Kyungsoo sa nasaksihan at agad hinarap ang sukbit na itim na shoulder bag. Secosana ang tatak. Matalsikan lang talaga ng kung anong likido ang bag niya maghihimutok siya sa daan. Buti na lang at wala.</p><p>Siya ay tumawid kasama ng ilan pa.</p><p>Hindi porket siya ay nakatawid na ay opisina na agad ang sasalubong sa kanya. Kailangan pa niyang lumakad ng ilang metro. Pwede naman siyang sumakay ng tricycle pero malapit lang naman ang lalakarin kaya nilalakad na lang niya.</p><p>Maingat siya sa paglalakad. Alerto palagi sa kanan at kaliwa niya dahil kung minsan ay may biglang sumusulpot na motor o kaya naman bisikleta. Minsan kotse pero depende.</p><p>Isa pang dahilan kung bakit siya ay nag-iingat sa paglalakad ay dahil baka kung ano ang matapakan niya na hindi kaaya-aya.</p><p>Pero, kahit anong pag-iingat niya sa araw na iyon, hindi siya nakaligtas sa bangis ng pagkadulas at pagkadapa sa isang maputik at lubak na daan.</p><p>"Hala!" Rinig niya sa isang ale sa tindahan na nakakita sa sinapit niya.</p><p>Agad bumusangot ang mukha ni Kyungsoo pero mabilis din siya tumayo at lumakad muli.</p><p>Ngunit kahit papalayo na, hindi niya mapigilang isipin ang sinapit niya gayong alas syete pa lang ng umaga.</p><p>Isa pa, may kung anong mahapdi sa pinagkakaingatan niyang tuhod. Hiling niya, sana wala lang, tutal naka-slacks naman siya imbis na palda.</p><p>Madumi rin ang kanyang kanang kamay na nagamit niyang pantukod nang madapa. Napailing na lang siya at wala nang magawa.</p><p>Pagdating sa loob ng opisina, oo nga pala sira ang aircon nila kaya naka-electricfan muna sila. Siya ang naunang dumating sa department nila.</p><p>Pagkalapag sa bag, agad siyang tumungo sa banyo at naghugas ng kamay maigi. Pagkabalik sa kanyang cubicle, tinaas naman niya ang suot na slacks at doon nadiskubre ang gasgas at sugat sa kanyang tuhod.</p><p>Mangiyak-ngiyak na siya sa inis at pagkadismaya.</p><p>Nanahimik muna siya sa kinauupuan. Binuksan niya ang pc at nagpalipas ng oras sa pagtitig sa keyboard hanggang sa may bumati na sa kanya ng good morning.</p><p>Pagtingala niya, dumating na ang katabi niyang katrabaho na si Minseok. Sunod-sunod na ang iba pa sa pagdating at nang nariyan na ang kanyang bisor, nag-umpisa na siya sa trabaho.</p><p>Ngunit hindi siya mapakali.</p><p>Kaya't habang tahimik ang lahat sa kanya-kanyang gawain, sa sobrang pangingirot ng sugat ni Kyungsoo sa tuhod pati na rin ang kanyang puson at pagbadya ng luha sa kanyang mga mata, agad siyang tumayo at lumabas ng kanilang kwarto. Aninag niya ang pagtingin ng mga katrabaho sa kanya pero hindi niya ito pinansin.</p><p>Bumaba siya sa HR kung saan madalas nakatambay ang kanilang company nurse na si Irene para bigyan ng first-aid ang sugat niya sa tuhod.</p><p>Tatlong katok sa opisina ng HR sabay bukas.</p><p>"Good morning po, pwede po kay Miss Irene?"</p><p>Agad lumitaw si Irene. "Yes, Ms. Kyungsoo, ano yon?"</p><p>Pero naagaw ang atensyon ni Irene ni Seulgi na isa sa mga HR staff kaya naghintay na lamang si Kyungsoo sa labas para kay Irene.</p><p>Ilang saglit rin ay lumabas si Irene. "Miss Kyungsoo, what can I do for you?" Magiliw na bati nito sa kanya dahil close naman sila.</p><p>Napalabi si Kyungsoo at bumuntong-hininga. "Nadulas ako."</p><p>Agad sumeryoso si Irene. "Nabagok ka ba o ano? Tara dun tayo sa clinic."</p><p>Lumakad sila sa isang maliit na kwarto at pumasok roon.</p><p>Company clinic.</p><p>Umupo si Kyungsoo. "Nadapa lang naman ako. Kaso may sugat."</p><p>"Paki-angat nga." Nilapit ni Irene ang isang upuan para doon ipatong ni Kyungsoo ang binti. Pagkapatong, inangat din niya ang slacks at pinakita ang nabalat niyang tuhod kasama ng namumulang sugat.</p><p>"Hala...san ka nadulas? Linisin natin yan."</p><p>Habang tinitingnan ang sugat, gusto na namang maiyak ni Kyungsoo. "Naiiyak ako."</p><p>Nilabas ni Irene ang betadine, agua oxinada, gauze, surgical tape at gunting.</p><p>"Miss Soo, sobrang sakit ba?"</p><p>"Okay lang naman sana kaso meron din ako. Pareho silang masakit. Pero kasi nga meron ako." Mangiyak-ngiyak niyang sabi at totoo rin naman. Kung wala siyang period, babalewalain lang niya itong sugat, pero dahil first day niya, nag-iinarte ang hormones niya kaya't heto siya at gustong umiyak.</p><p>"Kaya pala naiiyak ka. Hayaan mo, linisin natin. Mefenamic, gusto mo ba?"</p><p>"Hindi na. Tiisin ko na lang maging babae." Nakuha pa niyang magbiro at tumawa pero nanlumo muli ang mukha nang tingnan ang sinapit ng makinis at maputi niyang tuhod na kailanman ay hindi nagalusan. Liban ngayon.</p><p>Agua oxinada, betadine at pagkatapos ay pinahiran ng cream ang sugat ni Kyungsoo tsaka tinakpan ng gasa.</p><p>"So Miss Soo, pag-uwi mo sa bahay, i-cold compress mo siya para hindi mamaga. For 20 minutes yun and then dapat elevated ang binti mo. Then the day after, hot compress naman. Ganun din for 20 minutes, okay?"</p><p>"Okay. Salamat Miss Irene. Sensya na sa abala ha. Ang aga-aga naistorbo kita."</p><p>"Wala yun. Trabaho ko 'to Kyungsoo. Nako, iwasan mo na ulit dumaan kung san ka nadulas ah?"</p><p>"Hm. Thank you ulit, Miss Irene."</p><p>Pagkapirma sa isang sheet form sa clinic, walang tigil pa rin si Kyungsoo sa paghingi ng pasasalamat kay Irene.</p><p>Tahimik na bumalik si Kyungsoo sa opisina nila sa 3rd floor. Laking pasasalamat niya na walang ni isang kaluluwa ang nagtanong sa kanya kung ano ang nangyari.</p><p>Bago bumalik sa trabaho, mabilis siyang nagtipa ng mensahe sa kanyang boyfriend.</p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <strong>Kyungsoo</strong>
  </p>
  <p>nadulas ako</p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>Saglit na nakapag-umpisa muli ng trabaho si Kyungsoo. Wala pang limang minuto nang nag-ring ang cellphone niya.</p><p>Tumatawag si Jongin.</p><p>Nag-excuse muna si Kyungsoo sa mga kaopisina bago lumabas at sagutin ang tawag ni Jongini.</p><p>"Hello?"</p><p>"Babe, ano nangyari sayo?"</p><p>Heto na naman at nag-aalburoto ang hormones niya kaya't naiiyak na naman siya. "N-Nadulas ako papunta sa office."</p><p>"Ha?! San? Okay ka lang ba? Ano masakit sayo?"</p><p>"O-Okay lang ako, Ni. May sugat nga lang sa tuhod kasi napadapa ako. Kaso..."</p><p>"Kaso?"</p><p>Ngumuso si Kyungsoo. "Kaso first day ko pa kaya naiiyak ako kasi may sugat ako tapos ang sakit pa ng puson ko."</p><p>Tuluyan nang naluha si Kyungsoo. Kung ordinaryong araw lang ito, hindi siya magkakaganito. Pero ang daya kasi sinabayan pa talaga ng first day of period niya ang pagkadapa niya.</p><p>Bumuntong-hininga si Jongin sa kabilang linya. "Punta ka sa clinic niyo ipalinis mo yang sugat mo."</p><p>"Nalinis na." Punas ni Kyungsoo sa mga luha niya. Naiinis siya dahil ang hina-hina niya sa araw na iyon. "May gasa na, kaso, kumikirot pa rin. Sige na. Maya na lang ulit. Ingat ka sa byahe. Ingat ka sa paglalakad mo ah?"</p><p>"Gagaling din yan, babe. Malayo yan sa bituka, okay? Mhm. Mag-iingat ako. Ikaw rin mamaya pauwi. Wag ka na dumaan dun sa lugar kung san ka nadulas. I love you."</p><p>"Okay po. Love you too."</p><p>"Tahan na hm? Pagalingin ko yang sugat mo bukas."</p><p>Napahagikgik si Kyungsoo. "Okay, kung mapapagaling mo."</p><p>"Sus ako pa? Isang halik ko lang diyan okay na yan."</p><p>"Oo na. Sige na, Ni. Nakakahiya sa mga pasahero na katabi marinig ka pa nila."</p><p>"Walang kaso sa akin. Love you, babe ko."</p><p>"Hmp! Balik na ako sa trabaho. Ingat ka."</p><p>"Ikaw rin. Hiram ka ng hot compress sa clinic niyo pag di mo na kaya yung sakit."</p><p>"Di na. Kaya ko naman."</p><p>"Kiss ko rin yang puson mo bukas."</p><p>Namula si Kyungsoo. "Bye bye na. Love you!"</p><p>Tumatawa na naman si Jongin sa kabilang linya. "Love you too."</p><p>At si Kyungsoo na ang nag-hang ng telepono dahil ugali na ni Jongin na hindi unang mag-hang ng telepono sa kanilang dalawa.</p><p>Bumalik na si Kyungsoo sa pwesto niya at napahawi ng buhok dahil ayan na ang bagong alon ng sakit sa puson niya.</p><p>Himutok niya sa isip niya, <em>ang hirap maging babae</em>.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Kinabukasan, sa tahanan ng mga Doh, naroroon si Jongin.</p><p>Parte na ng pamilya ang turing sa kanya ng mga magulang ni Kyungsoo dahil limang taon na silang nasa relasyon ng dalaga.</p><p>Isa pa, boto ang mga magulang ni Kyungsoo kay Jongin. Anak na ang turing nila rito. Mas baby pa nga kesa kay Kyungsoo lalo na kapag nagsasalo sila ng hapunan.</p><p>Gaya kanina, pinalamon nang pinalamon ni Mama Doh si Jongin kaya busug na busog na ito at naka-upo lang sa maliit na couch sa kwarto ni Kyungsoo.</p><p>"Babe, mawawala na ata abs ko, mamahalin mo pa ba ako?" Nguso ni Jongin habang hinihimas ang busog na tyan.</p><p>Kakatapos lang ni Kyungsoo magbihis sa pyjamas niya at mag-toothbrush nang magsalita si Jongin.</p><p>"Pake ko sa abs mo?" Sagot ni Kyungsoo na may halong kaunting pagtawa. Umupo siya sa kanyang kama at tinaas ang pyjama niya, lantad ang tuhod niyang namumula pa rin ang sugat at nagkapasa na.</p><p>Lumapit si Jongin sa kanya at hinawakan ang binti niya. "Patingin nga."</p><p>Kinilatis ni Jongin ang tuhod ng nobya. Nagsasalubong na ang kanyang mga kilay sa konsentrasyong binibigay.</p><p>"Namumuo na yung dugo nito ah, hindi mo ba 'to nilagyan ng yelo?"</p><p>Napalunok si Kyungsoo dahil hindi niya sinunod ang mga bilin sa kanya ni Irene. Paalala pa naman nito sa kanya na i-cold compress ang sugat pero hindi niya ito ginawa.</p><p>Iling ang sagot niya kay Jongin na hindi na nagulat dahil minsan may pagka-pasaway si Kyungsoo. Tapang tapangan kasi kung minsan at <em>okay lang ako kayo ko</em> kahit hindi naman.</p><p>Dahilan ng hindi pagsunod ni Kyungsoo sa bilin ni Irene ay dahil akala niya magiging okay agad ang sugat niya pero hindi pala dahil nagkapasa na. Kaya rin pala masakit pa ang tuhod niya. Ngayon lang niya kasi natingnan maigi ang ang tuhod niya.</p><p>"O anyare dyan?" Boses iyon ni Mama Doh na biglang pumasok sa kwarto ni Kyungsoo.</p><p>Kahit na sabihin nating limang taon na ang relasyon nina Jongin at Kyungsoo, wala pang nangyayari sa kanila na mas intimate pa sa halik at yakap kaya tuwing nasa kwarto ni Kyungsoo ang nobyo, nakaiwan lang na bukas ang pinto ng kwarto niya. Wala silang tinatago sa mga magulang ni Kyungsoo tuwing magkasama sila. Ganun din ang kalakaran nila tuwing nasa bahay naman ni Jongin si Kyungsoo.</p><p>Lumapit si Mama Doh sa dalawa at nakita ang sugat sa tuhod ng anak. "Napano yan, Soo?"</p><p>"Uh, eh...nadulas po kasi ako kahapon. Padapa po akong natumba." Paliwanag ni Kyungsoo sa ina na hindi man lang niya sinabihan sa nangyari sa kanya nitong nakaraang araw.</p><p>"Lagyan natin ng yelo yan. Teka ah." Lumabas si Mama Doh kaya naiwan muli ang magkasintahan.</p><p>Sa tingin pa lang ni Jongin sa kanya, alam na ni Kyungsoo na pagagalitan siya nito.</p><p>"May hindi ka ba sinasabi sa akin?"</p><p>Napalabi si Kyungsoo, hindi sumasagot.</p><p>Nilebel ni Jongin ang tingin sa nobya at mariing binigkas ang ngalan nito para udyukin na sabihin ang nililihim.. "Kyungsoo?"</p><p>Sumuko rin ang dalaga dahil wala siyang takas kay Jongin. "Binilinan din ako ni Irene na i-cold compress ko yung sugat ko pero hindi ko ginawa."</p><p>Hindi na bago ang ugaling ito ni Kyungsoo kay Jongin. Kapag usapang physical health kasi, madalas na binabalewala na lang ni Kyungsoo ang mga paalala sa kanya dahil tingin niya magiging okay rin naman ang lahat.</p><p>Hinanda ni Kyungsoo ang sarili para sa sasabihin ng kasintahan pero naudlot iyon nang iabot ni Mama Doh ang lampin na may lamang dinurog na yelo at <em>basin</em> kay Jongin.</p><p>"Kyungsoo, nak, mag-ingat na sa paglalakad sa susunod ah?" Sabi nito sa anak bago iwanan muli ang dalawa.</p><p>Pinatong ni Jongin ang malamig na lampin ng yelo sa tuhod ng nobya.</p><p>Walang imik ang dalawa ng ilang minuto nang biglang si Jongin na mismo ang pumutol ng katahimikan. "Masakit ba?"</p><p>Umiling si Kyungsoo at pinagmasdan si Jongin na tutok na tutok sa tuhod niya.</p><p>"Galit ka ba?"</p><p>Inangat ni Jongin ang tingin. "Hindi. Bakit?"</p><p>"Kasi, sinabihan na nga ako ni Irene na i-cold compress ko 'to pero di ko ginawa."</p><p>Isang malalim na hininga galing kay Jongin, "Soo, kapag ganitong bagay wag mo lang basta balewalain. Tingnan mo tuloy nagpasa na itong tuhod mo." Malumanay si Jongin sa pagbitaw ng mga salita. At sa gulat ni Kyungsoo, humalik ang nobyo sa kanyang tuhod. Kilig ang lumalaytay sa buong katawan ni Kyungsoo. Tinitigan pa siya ni Jongin sa mga mata. "Babe, please? Yung mga simpleng bilin lang sayo para sa ikabubuti mo sundin mo na ah? Lalo na kapag nagkakasakit ka tsaka eto na injured ka. Ano pa binilin sayo ng company nurse niyo? Meron pa ba?"</p><p>"H-Hot compress naman daw the day after."</p><p>"Okay. Punta ako dito bukas, i-hot compress natin 'tong tuhod mo."</p><p>"Wag na. Ako na. Gagawin ko na promise."</p><p>"Deh, ikaw mag-hot compress, babantayan lang kita." Tawa ni Jongin bahagya. "Basta, sa susunod, wag naman sana pero kapag may ganitong nangyari sayo, kung ano ang ibilin ng doctor o ng nurse sayo susundin mo. Yung puson mo masakit pa rin ba?"</p><p>Tumango si Kyungsoo at hinintay ang sasabihin ni Jongin. Pero alam naman nito na ayaw ni Kyungsoo uminom ng pampatanggal ng sakit sa puson.</p><p>"Kaya mo naman ba tiisin? Kapag hindi i-hot compress mo na din."</p><p>"Kaya naman. Tolerable naman yung sakit kaya no need na." Honest niyang sagot sa nobyo.</p><p>"Sabi ng ate ko pala, kapag masakit daw ang puson ibig sabihin hindi nailalabas yung dugo. One time namilipit siya sa sakit. Nasa Tagaytay siya kasama ng mga kaibigan niya. May PT siya na friend kaya yun ang tumulong sa kanya." Kwento ni Jongin na piniga muna ang dulo ng tuwalya sa <em>basin</em>.</p><p>"Ano ginawa ng friend niya?"</p><p>"Sabi ni ate, pinahiga siya tapos priness yung part ng puson niya kaya ayun nalabas ni ate lahat. Naging okay naman siya."</p><p>"Mhm. Kaya ko naman yung sakit ng akin kaya okay lang naman ako."</p><p>Natunaw na tuluyan ang yelo sa loob ng tuwalya kaya binaba na ni Jongin iyon sa <em>basin</em>.</p><p>"Akin na kiss ko puson mo."</p><p>"Ayoko nga." Takip ni Kyungsoo ng isang kamay sa puson niya.</p><p>"Nahiya ka pa sa akin. Nakiss ko na nga tuhod mo panigurado mabilis na gagaling yan. Pabilisin din natin pagkawala ng sakit ng puson mo."</p><p>Dahil wala pa rin masyadong enerhiya si Kyungsoo manlaban sa nobyo, tinapik niya nang marahan ang kanyang puson. "Sige na kiss mo na baka magkahimala mamaya di na makirot."</p><p>Lumapit si Jongin sa puson ng nobya at tatlong beses na humalik roon. "Ouchie, go away."</p><p>Napatulak si Kyungsoo sa balikat ng nobyo. "Ouchie ka dyan!"</p><p>"Ouchie naman talaga eh. Ouch. Masakit. Ouchie." Paliwanag pa ni Jongin kahit alam naman iyon ni Kyungsoo.</p><p>Napaikot na lang siya ng mata bago napatingin sa tuhod niyang bugbog ng gasgas at pasa.</p><p>"Gagaling din yan." Sabi ni Jongin sa kanya nang mapansin siya na tumingin sa tuhod niya. "Magkakapeklat nga lang."</p><p>"Panget na tuloy legs ko. Pano na ako makakapag-palda nito?"</p><p>"Sus, peklat lang naman yan, Soo, di naman yan sasalamin sa buong pagkatao mo. Love pa rin kita kahit mapuno pa ng barya yang legs mo." Hampas sa braso. "Aray--"</p><p>"Bolero. Dyan ka na nga. Balik ko na 'to."</p><p>Umalis sa kama si Kyungsoo at dinampot ang maliit na palanggana para dalhin pabalik sa kusina.</p><p>May ngiting nakasilay sa kanyang labi dahil sa kilig.</p><p>Napakaswerte niya kay Jongin.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>comment please to motivate me huhu</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>